Wormholes
Certain Laws of Physics Cannot Be Changed Because Schools Ignore Them Wormholes Don't Just Connect Planets They Also Connect Realms And Every Physical Location In The Great Tree of Possibilities "Faster Then Light Travel" Is Not The Technical Term I'd Use To Introduce Wormholes Wormhole Physics Wormholes Are Literal Tunnels That Are Naturally And Technologically Created Throughout The Great Tree of Possibilities Wormholes Are Two Way Tunnels That Function As Portals Between Realms And Physical Locations Represented By A Dial Code Supernatural Physics Wormholes In Themselves Are Supernatural Phenomenon That Are Naturally Created Through Collective Motion Wormholes Can Be Created Through Technological Means As Well As Natural Means Linking Books Were Once Used To Create Wormholes Between Realms Today Stargates Are Used To Create Wormholes Between Any Physical Location Within Any Realm Based On A 3 Digit Dial Code However New Wormholes Created Cannot Be Closed Stargates Are Much Descriptive Books Utilizing Base 25 Binary Numbers To Establish Random Wormholes or A Fixed 3 Digit Dial Code To Establish Specific Waypoints Stargates Are A Common Infrastructure In Traffic Engineering Traffic engineering is a branch of civil engineering that uses engineering techniques to achieve the safe and efficient movement of people and goods on roadways Stargates Are Used To Create Wormholes Between Waypoints Allowing For Fast Travel Between Those Waypoints Stargates Are Usually Constructed At A Junction And Often Have Many Cars Traveling Through Them Spira And Lucis Discovered A Way To Connect Their Continents Without The Need For A Transcontinental Freeway The Attack Never Came From Outer Space It Always Originates Underground As The Decoy Ship Was In Route To Dock At The Ferry Terminal I Had To Secure The Stargates And Checkpoints Towards The Ferry Terminal During The Battle of The Capitol That Ship Was Docking In Seven Minutes And I Had To Reach That Ferry Terminal To Intercept That Ship I Was Good At What I Did I Shot Everything In My Path With A Badge Because I Knew This Information Retrieval Was Never Getting In The Source Code Checkpoint By Checkpoint I Was Rolling Back Occupational Forces From he Caverns of My Birthright Continent No One On The Surface Was Gonna Help Us It Was Me And Three Other Black Eyed People At That Point Every Bastard I Shot That Had Some Kind of Badge Was Bringing Me Closer To The Truth Then I Reached The Ferry Terminal I Got Separated From My Unit And I Had To Get The Truth To The Surface So I Bombed The Great Zero A Weather Modification Device Created By The D'ni This Triggered Many Disasters Globally As The Ecological Threshold of Earth Began To Collapse At That Point The Enemy of My Enemy Was My Friend SG Teams Were Going M.I.A. Tunnels Only Go One Way Asshole SG Teams Were Not Planning On New Tunnels New Weapons New Tools New Technology There's something more than just odd about these black-eyed people. Those who have encountered them sense an air of evil, of malevolence. That Aura Makes Me Feel Very Comfortable In Their Presence I'm Not Like Other Humans I Did Not Just "Encounter" Them I Served In A PSICOM Unit With Them On The Surface They Have To Wear Sunglasses or Darkened Goggles I Don't Because My Eyes Developed To The Surface Sunlight On Earth They'd Mistake Us For Ghost Recon Except For One Drawback We Wear No Flag Represent No Nation And Fight Only For Autonomy I Am Human With Human Eyes Who Served In An Extraterrestrial Military Whose Eyesight Is Not Like My Own Developed Under A Different Sky When You Are Working With A Different Type of "Alien" Where Your Working Technology That You Never Even Knew Could Exist That's When You Got Apache Tears Where Your Generation Is Not Worthy of Our Discoveries Cindy Calls It The Honeycomb We've Been Occupying Your Deserts In North America Since Before Recorded History We Defeated You Long Ago When You Told The First Big Lie Not Visible From Outer Space But Damned Effective Subterranean Planning In Our Cities We Have Real Freedom And Real Autonomy